My U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,100 shows a socket wrench extension with a push-on/quick release locking arrangement. While that design provided a function not previously available, the construction called for some costly production operations. My U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,308 reduced the cost of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,100 design. This invention further simplifies the extension with consequent cost reduction.